Seireitou Kawahiru
"A light so bright it cannot be hidden, that breaks through the silence and revives in this world." - Yanni Sholla Seireitou Kawahiru (瀞霊冬川平, lit. Pure Soul of the Surrounding Daytime), also named by the Order of the Vizards as Vizard King Seireitou and Grandmaster Seireitou, is the Xiāochú son of Yeshua and younger brother of Sydonay Senseirei, the former Sixth Division Captain of the Gotei 13, as well as the Protanganist of Bleach Otrosendero. He is the Soul Prince alongside Kenji. They are the two successors to Yeshua's throne. It is discovered that Seireitou and Kenji are not Kuchiki, but rather were put within the Kuchiki Clan for a purpose that is currently unknown. After the events of The Second End War, Seireitou is able to seize the throne from Kenji, and becomes the next Soul King after Yeshua. However, after the The Third End War and the fall of Término Muerte, Seireitou surrenders the throne and married Senka Kururugi. Senka and Seireitou have a child named Seikyo in Bleach Otrosendero - Dawn of the Draziv, which Senka herself dies in this very arc, and Seireitou himself plays a somewhat large role in Bleach Otrosendero - Yūyake no Sōzōshin. Following the Sougishiki Skirmish, and the death of both Sydonay and Omniel, Seireitou becomes known as one of the Sānrǎo, and has been given the title Heaven Fox Sage (天国フォックスセージ, Hebunkitsune Sennin). He serves as the sensei of a group of beginning Students from Reiji Maigo in the series, Bleach Nagareboshi. Appearance Seireitou has pure pearl eyes and long pearlish silver hair. He is fairly tall for his 26 year old appearance stature. He wears a special version of rurouni clothing, brown in color, with a blue/white mantle over it. He carries his own Zanpakuto behind him, worn on his scarlet roped belt. The other Zanpakuto, which was his father's, is on his waist, which is visible. Following his Return, His hair is kept in a small knot, but is still draped down, long enough to reach his upper back. He wears a straw hat and a shoulder draped pink flowered kimono over his uniform, that is scarlet/pearl on the inside. Although his haori and kimono are cheap, his pin-wheel hairpins in the hairknot are very expensive. Personality Seireitou is a brave but naïve Xiāochú, the result of the powerful Soul King Yeshua and his mother, the Soul Empress. He maintains a crass, rude attitude towards almost everyone, yet he levels it to a lesser degree towards the rest of his companions. One of Seireitou's prominent character traits is his tendency to allow his anger to cloud his judgment and cause him to act rashly, often resulting in violence. He is also a very stubborn, short-tempered, occasionally confrontational, spontaneous, determined, outspoken, strong-willed, witty, cynical, impulsive man, and is extremely protective of his friends and family. This latter trait is the driving force behind most of his actions and almost all of the story arcs have stemmed from him rushing off to save someone, usually females. He attempts to maintain a detached and "cool" image, despite claiming to not care about what other people think about him. For this reason, he generally keeps his face set in a permanent scowl. Though, when he's around close friends, namely Kouhei, Ryun and many others, he retains a calm yet informal manner. Interestingly enough, several female characters in the series have possibly developed romantic feelings for him, often due to his inwardly compassionate nature, namely Senka Kururugi, Rika Koneko, Bella Pelear, Kimiko, Asaka Miyagi, and Sakura Hazumi. After Senka's death, Seireitou's goal to kill Sydonay took precedence above all else. Despite this lack of allegiance to those close to him, Seireitou seemed to be unable to bring himself to needlessly harm those that had nothing to do with his quest for vengeance against Sydonay. He made it a point to prevent their deaths when possible. Unlike most characters in Bleach Otrosendero, Seireitou does not usually address anyone with honorifics at the end of their names, like "Jae-sensei" or "Ryan-san" (something the Japanese would consider as very insulting or rude). According to Sydonay, Seireitou has both a superiority complex and an inferiority complex. Seireitou has been shown as unwilling to acknowledge when he is wrong or out of his league. However, he seems to still possess a sense of care of love for those he considers family, like the Order. Compared to his more seriousness exhibited in Bleach Otrosendero and following his ascension to Shinkūmyō, Seireitou has become somewhat more playful and wacky, toying with enemies then defeating them. Seireitou has been called both arrogant and youthful, and this is considered to be his major weakness upon first glance. He has remarkable intuition at seeing the good in others in spite of their actions, though his capacity for forgiving his enemies has occasionally been criticized as excessive; Seireitou, for the most part, only fights to win, and spares his enemies after defeating them only for them to attack him when his back is turned. His staggering power is simultaneously reined in and enhanced by his fierce loyalty, morality and indomidable spirit. His most remarkable ability is his will to succeed, pushing himself beyond his limitations, and never giving up even when the odds are stacked against him. Despite his almost limitless skills, good-hearted spirit, and courage, Seireitou is shown to suffer from severe ailurophobia, or the fear of cats. Background :Main Article: As the Pendulum Swings One Final Time: Seireitou's Origin Not much was known about Seireitou's Royal childhood, but was placed into the Kuchiki Clan of the Soul Society unknowingly by his father, Yeshua, to protect him from Kenji. As a child living in the Rukongai, Seireitou found himself with no friends, except for Senka Kururugi who seemed to be in that very same position. The two trained together, and became the closest of friends, almost like siblings. At an early age, he attended Soul Reaper Academy due to his high spiritual powers and desire to become stronger. During his time there, he found Kidō escepially hard due to the chants and concentration. It was also during this time when he first met Rangiku Matsumoto. Along with Rangiku, his other teenhood friend Senka, who also soon became a Captain of the Gotei 13, Squad 10 with Rangiku as her Lieutenant. However, soon after, the Captains of the Gotei 13 saw Seireitou's powers as extroadinary for someone so young and enlisted him as a Lieutenant of the 6th Division. Seireitou, by this point, had mastered Bankai. Fed up with being "Number 2", in the dead of night, sneaks up on his captain and murders him in cold blood. The next day, the captains had an emergency meeting to discuss the captain's death. While no trace to a culprit could be found, they decided to enlist Seireitou as the new captain of Squad 6. He served for many years, soon becoming known by many as "The White Lotus" and/or "The White Knight". However, following Akujin's betrayal of experimenting with Hollowfication, Seireitou became one of his test subjects. However, Seireitou's Inner Hollow proved to be too powerful for even Akujin to control and abandoned Seireitou as the captains found him. Due to accusations made against Seireitou for Hollowfication, he was forced to defect from Soul Society and traveled to the Human world where he was given a Gigai by Kisuke Urahara. Synopsis Present Day Before long, Seireitou soon meets with Kouhei Tandokuno and Ryan Getsueikirite, who later become two of his closest allies. Kouhei is trained by Seireitou to awaken his powers, as Ryan is trained by Seireitou to master his Hollow powers. Around this same time, an incident involving Kouhei being taken by the Soul Society leads to Seireitou having to save Kouhei, and battle the Captain-Commander Byakko Kirisake. However, Arrancars invade the Seireitei, easily defeating Kouhei, but Seireitou arrives and kills the one named Innay Alloh. The End War After the invasion by the Arrancar at the Seireitei, Seireitou, along with his friends and students, journeys into Hueco Mundo to halt the resurrection of Termino Muerte. Upon fighting their way through the land, they fail at stopping Termino's resurrection. Soon after, when Termino and Los Cinco Dios invade the Soul Society, Seireitou arrives along with his new Zanpakuto, Kyomu'', given to him by his past life, Unagi Kuchiki. Seireitou and Termino face eachother in an intense showdown, resulting in Termino's retreat. The Second End War Seireitou learns from his brother, Kenji, that he is of royal blood, and that their father is the current Soul King, Yeshua. After several fights and events involving the new group, Kifukiregire, Kenji is able to seal his father Yeshua into the '''Āndùnwángguójiùēn which Seireitou is able to obtain, even though he loses his first fight with Kenji. Alittle later, Seireitou seems to go missing for a short while, where in actuality, he is seen speaking with his mother who is comforting him over his loss. After his mother's talk of her and his father's belief in him, Seireitou is able to rejoin his friends on the battlefield. However, before then, Unagi confronts Seireitou once more, telling him that Kyomu is not his true Zanpakuto. After a mysterious series of events, Seireitou obtains his real Zanpakuto, Jiǔjīnsèmáo Zìyóushǒunǎo. Seireitou rejoins his friends, and after a second assult on the Kifukiregire, along with assistance from the Gotei 13 and the Order, Seireitou confronts Kenji once more, using both his blades and is able to kill Kenji and reclaim the throne from him. *''No Shaking Throne'' After Seireitou defeats Kenji, due to his birthright, he is sworn in as Soul King of the Soul Society. Using this position, Seireitou gethers the Royal Special Task Force along with the Gotei 13 in the effort to defeat Termino's tyrancy once and for all. The Third End War Upon his rise to Soul King, Seireitou assembles the forces to invade and conquer Lo Sol. Seireitou, himself, soon enters the battle, facing his previous comrade Parvulo Rey (Due to Termino's Curse Mark) as well as his central Arrancar rival, Yūsei Sutāku for a second time, resulting in Seireitou's shorthanded victory. Not long after, Seireitou finds Termino Muerte in the Heart of Hueco Mundo, where they fight intensely. Each side reveals every drop of power and ability they each possess, and Seireitou ends up as the winner of this fight. With Termino's dying breath, he tells Seireitou that no matter what he does, this was nothign more then more hubris, a Shinigami killing a Hollow. Seireitou then states that he didn't kill Termino as a Shinigami. He killed him as Seireitou Kawahiru, the Soul King and protector of the Soul Society. Termino then burns away slowly, as his ashes fill up the sky. *''Marrying Senka'' Following the events of the Third War, Seireitou was at a loss. He knew that many of his female allies were in love with him, and he had love for them as well. However, he could not tell which was the one he truly wanted. After much self-thought, he decides to confront his childhood friend, Senka Kururugi and confesses his love. While she too is shocked, she also soon admits that she loved him for a long time as well. Following their passionate kiss, he later asks to marry Senka. She agrees, and the two get married, and go off to live in Reiji Maigo. Dawn of the Draziv Seireitou isn't shown much yet in this series, except when offering advice and training his son, Seikyo Kawahiru. He and Senka, it being 20 years later, still deeply love eachother and their son as well. However, soon after, Seireitou is the first to face down Sydonay Senseirei in battle, to which the two seem to be perfectly tied. After Senka's death at Sydonay's hands, Serireitou is then seen dominating the battle between them. Yūyake no Sōzōshin Regreting Senka's death, Seireitou gathers the Order and renames them Suneku. He leaves the HQ with the team, determined to end Sydonay's life. After hunting down Yohan of Heaven, he thus obtained his Ukiyo Zanpakuto. Following the Advancement, and a trip to Hell, Suneku began the fight against the Sougishiki. During the same while, the Kinenbuke were gathering Shinigami and fighting Sougishiki as well. As Ryan began to train under Matsuyama, Seireitou was able to track Sydonay down. *''Seireitou vs Sydonay'' As the two met, a battle of clashes and reiatsu began the brawl. As the fighting continued, the reiatsu and techniques began to esculate as well. Before long, Seireitou obtained the upper hand and was able to defeat his brother, though only barely. *''A Proposal'' Following Sydonay's Death, Uso met with Seireitou, asking for a proposition. Should Suneku work alongside the Sougishiki, he will bring back Senka. Reluctunt to believe such drivel, Seireitou attacks head-first, only to phase through Uso. After a demonstration of Uso's ability to revive Senka, Seireitou agrees to his terms. He and Suneku head for Reiji Maigo and secure one of the Stars. *''Suneku vs Kinenbuke'' After bringing the Star to Uso, Suneku is ordered to find 10 Vizards suitable for Uso's technique to bring back Senka for good. Seireitou, unable to use his own family for this, decides to hunt down the Kinenbuke and use them. Brawl after Brawl, Seireitou and Hikaru meet first. Following Hikaru's defeat, Ryan then appears, facing Seireitou in an epic battle. Using the Blade of Senka's Own Spirit, via the Ukiyo Zanpakuto Concepts, Ryan stabs Seireitou, allowing Senka's soul to spill into Seireitou. Senka reprimands Seireitou that he must move on, and must protect those who are alive, then to chase those who are dead. Ryan then tells Seireitou of Seikyo's Sacrifice to give Ryan the power to bring Seireitou to his senses. Understanding what they are telling him, Seireitou snaps back, and rejoins the Kinenbuke. *''Seireitou vs Uso'' Uso, now angered at Seireitou's defection, confronts Ryan and Sei in deadlock. Uso reveals his true identity as Omniel, and begins to call upon his Zanpakuto as the heavens themselves begin to blacken. Intense brawl after bloody brawl, Ryan can no longer continue, losing his grip of mentality. Seireitou protects Ryan from Omneil's attacks, and also continues to fight, even in his weakened condition. Now seeing what his actions have caused, Seireitou is able to lock Omniel in a Priori Dahnjun. The spirits of the Suneku and Kinenbuke, as well as the spirits of past friends, such as Kouhei and Bella, all appear as spirits surrounding Seireitou. Senka and Seikyo also appear, guiding Seireitou in his lockdown with Omniel. Encouraging him to win, Seireitou forces the last bit of reiatsu he had left, and took Omniel down with him. *''Returning as a Hero'' A slightly healed Ryan takes Seireitou's battered body to Reiji Maigo, where all of the Gotei 13, as well as Suneku and the Kinenbuke have all gathered, welcoming them both as heros. Seireitou regains conciousness, and is touched to see that his friends have not deserted him. To that day, he vowed to protect those who were alive, and to never allow himself to walk down this same path of revenge and hate. This marks the end of the Bleach Otrosendero Trilogy. Bleach Nagareboshi ...Coming Soon... Powers & Abilites Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Though he hasn't shown the extent of his abilities in this field as of yet, Seireitou has shown to rely mostly on hand-to-hand combat, rarely drawing his sword at all. Hikaru speculates that he only draws his sword against opponents he considers "worthy". Seireitou also seems to prefer applying an "off-the-ground" method of combat, often being seen attacking opponents from aerial standpoints, such as when he attempted to use his Konpuresu ShikonHisakiten on an offending Hikaru by attacking him from the air above his head, or when he jumped upwards with a Flash step in an attempt to catch Hikaru off guard during their most recent confrontation. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: He appears to be very efficient in swordsmanship, being able to fight on-par with a full-powered Bankai Ryun and even slice through his Gatsuga Bakuha. Seireitou prefers to wield his sword with his right hand, leaving the other hand free though it usually remains hanging. He is quite adept at blocking while his offense is capable of great precision. He was able to fend off Ryun using his mask-enhanced Bankai for very long amounts without releasing his Zanpakuto. Seireitou's fighting style also involves evasion and attacking an opponent either in the front or back using the element of surprise to overwhelm them. Perceptive Combatant: Despite his laid back attitude, Seireitou has repeatedly shown himself to be a perceptive and insightful man as well as being very detail oriented when it comes to fighting. He notices his opponent's mannerisms and discerns with ease the reasons behind those actions and the weaknesses and strengths of his opponents. He has a great talent for analyzing and observing everything in his presence, allowing him to quickly understand a person's pattern of thinking to better manipulate them and seemingly always be aware of any danger. He has also shown himself as a powerful strategist and tactician, capable of formulated well thought-out plans several steps ahead of others. He is highly intelligent, possessing a genius-level intellect, and is capable of devising and executing strategies with incredible speed and precision. The series repeatedly demonstrates Seireitou's mental acuity; ranging from his superb skill in playing chess, to an incident when Haizo says Minkai's name, Seireitou instantly comes up with twelve different possibilities for Minkai's identity - including the correct one and such as in his battles with both Ryan Getsueikirite and Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki where he would have been successful in dodging their weapons if not for unforeseen abilities. Immense Spiritual Power: As one of, if not the strongest Xiāochú, he possesses tremendous spiritual power. After releasing his Bankai and Shukai forms, Seireitou's spritual pressure and energy increase to a point where even Hikaru begins to seriously doubt if he can defeat Seireitou. His energy has been shown great enough to affect entire areas to the point of disrupting energy attacks from enemies, affect others from seemingly miles away and cause them to enter a state of paralysis and confusion, and use it as a sort of armor making it impossible for him to be harmed by nothing less than the most skilled or powerful opponents. As thought by Ryan, "His power... Why is it so overpowering? Is it.. even Reiatsu? It's too dense and heavy to even be called spiritual energy. It feels like there's an ocean above the sky...". Enhanced Strength: Perhaps due to years of combat experience and time on the battlefield, Seireitou has a very large degree of physical strength, most commonly displayed by his ability to fight back his opponent's attacks with a single arm. Repeatedly, he has shown clear evidenced of his strength from acts like kicking Hikaru through a building and slamming Ryan over his shoulder with one hand in their battle, as well as when he grabbed Ryan's sword barehanded and reeled both him and the sword in for an attack. Unique Abilities Xiāochú Status :Wúpiào Expert: One of Seireitou's more noticeable traits is his tremendously skillful speed. Seireitou's skill in Wúpiào is so great that it seems as though he possesses a form of teleportation as he moves in the blink of an eye, simply "appearing" solidly instead of shimmering for a second like other Wúpiào users. This allows him to move fast enough to easily parry a close-range killing blow by a royal guard-level opponent. :Āoshǎn: Seireitou has shown the ability to preform Āoshǎn. He is able to destroy a Zanpakuto of Espada Level 8 or below with a single shot of a Āoshǎn. He is able to change the direction of this attack during firing, making it extremely difficult to avoid. Seireitou is able to fire multiple Āoshǎn at the speed of a Dàn technique. :Cháxún: One of his strongest abilites is his ability to sense and track Reiatsu, even if it is being concealed by a Bakudo or Kido of Level 40 or below. :Shōukyōku Kidō: Seireitou possesses great skill in Shoukyoku Kido, being able to easily summon spells at the blink of an eye without the incantation, and still have it boast extreme potency. Seireitou seems to favor Shoukyoku Kido above Shinigami Kido, but tends to use his Xiāochú Reiatsu in place of his Hollow Reiatsu. :*''Ch'anyom:'' Seireitou's Ch'anyom manifests as a twin pair of unique eyes, characterized by a ripple-like pattern around the pupil, with a grayish-purple iris and sclera. Seireitou's, along with the increase in speed and strength as well as reiatsu levels, allows him to control the flow of reiatsu in one's body through hand to hand combat, utilizes his Taekkyeon techniques. Though he cannot create dramatic changes to a person's reiatsu levels, he may use this form of art to halt or stop a Kido or Release State momentarily in order to supplement his own strategies or techniques. Sennami: This is a technique designed by Seireitou that combines two concepts that he addresses as "Spacial Regression Conflict" and "Reishi Torrental Manipulation". In a similar manner to Garganta, Seireitou states that the technique forces the dimenional reishi that makes up the Existant Realm (Ex. Soul Society, Reiji Maigo, Earth), and causes it's existance to conflict with the Reishi that makes up Heaven. This confliction allows Seireitou to transform his arm or hand into a weapon with no equal. Zanpakuto Jiǔjīnsèmáo Zìyóushǒunǎo For the manifested spirit of Jiǔjīnsèmáo Zìyóushǒunǎo that appears in the Zanpakutō Escapement arc see Jiǔjīnsèmáo Zìyóushǒunǎo (spirit). Jiǔjīnsèmáo Zìyóushǒunǎo (九つゴールデンテイルス無料リーダー, lit. Nine Golden Tails Free Leader) is the name of Seireitou's new Zanpakuto after Kyomu and Xūnquándìhú combined properties and became one Zanpakuto as expected. ::Sealed Special Ability: His favorite technique, used in his Zanpakuto's Sealed State. It was called the "Turning Swallow Cut" or "Tsubame Gaeshi" (燕返し lit. "Swallow Reversal"), and was so named because it mimicked the motion of a swallow's tail during flight as observed. This cut was reputedly so quick and precise that it could strike down a bird in mid-flight. There are no direct descriptions of the technique. Hence, the "Turning Swallow Cut" has been reconstructed as a technique involving striking downward from above and then instantly striking again in an upward motion from below. The strike's second phase could be from below toward the rear and then upward at an angle, like an eagle climbing again after swooping down on its prey. *'Shikai:' Released by the command, "Let out your Sacred Cry, and Spread your Wings, Soul. And become the Hawk that Soars Freely through the Skies.", Jiǔjīnsèmáo Zìyóushǒunǎo itself becomes a Japanese Longblade with a diamond blade, and black hilt. It's gaurd becomes the Kanji for "hogosha" or Protector. Seireitou gains a massive Reiatsu aura around his body that burns up the surrounding area. :Shikai Special Ability: In Shikai, Seireitou's abilties increase drastically. His speed, strength, endurance, and overall preformance is tripled. Seireitou has dubbed Jiǔjīnsèmáo Zìyóushǒunǎo's Inner spirit as Shin'yu Seireitou (コンパニオンは、純粋な魂の, lit. Companion of the Pure Soul). Seireitou's Shikai has Nine Techniques to represent all Nine of Shin'yu's Tails. The techniques all directly relate to a Kitsune's Mystical Abilities upon Gaining all Nine Tails, though only 5 of the 9 have been utilized so far. However, Jiǔjīnsèmáo Zìyóushǒunǎo's true power lies in it's unique ability to utilize Reiatsu Manipulation in a way that is considered unusable by Shinigami or even Vizard standards. Despite these Nine Main Powers and Reiatsu Manipulation, Seireitou's Shikai's Main Focus is that it can manipulate one's heart and desire. As stated by both Uso and Ryan, "It possesses a Strange Power, the power to manipulate desire. To change one's drive.", though this power has yet to be fully explained. ::Shikon Hisakiten (天国の炎の牙, lit. Fang of Heaven's Flames): Is Kyomu's signature attack. A powerful energy attack that fires a concentrated, scarlet/black-colored blast(s) with gold lightning surrounding it of spiritual power in the shape of a crescent or fang. Shikon Hisakiten is a very potent technique, which can become more powerful when Seireitou expels more spiritual energy into it. As seen in his fight against Sydonay, the blast had enough power to the point where even he himself began to fear to being struck by it. ::Maunari (時間轟音, lit. Roar of Time): It appears that when Seireitou uses this move, it powers up a ball of purplish-black energy then releasing it in a massive blast, being able to distort time in certain areas. It appears that it cannot be utilized in rapid succession, as shown when Seireitou attempted to use it in a row, and it failed. ::Aidanamida (スペースリップ, lit. Rip of Space): It is fired off as a large fang of pink energy, that will usually leave marks in the space/time continum when the opponent dodges it. If it should hit the target, the target will slowly be swallowed up by the rip in space, because the gravity is comparable to that of a black hole, though possibly weaker as it was shown by Minkai Zokatakei to be dodgable. ::Yúbìnquán: Chinese for "I Reject Power", is the name of Seireitou's only defensive technique. It creates a powerful shield/barrier around Seireitou or company that can defend against most attacks. The only recorded time it has even been showed to fail was after it took the brunt of two Cero Cielodios and shattered into pieces. ::Tiānlǐwù: Chinese for "Heaven's Gift", is the name of the only healing technique in Seireitou's arsenal. This creates a large golden barrier around Seireitou that seemingly heals all damage done to him to a certain extent. He cannot create new limbs like Orihime Inoue, but if he still has the torn off limb, he may add it back to his body, to make it good as new. *'Bankai:' Jiǔjīnsèmáo Zìyóushǒunǎo becomes Jiǔjīnsèmáozìyóushǒunǎo Zàowùzhǔlǎotiān Zuìhòujiùēndāoyè. When first activated, Seireitou's body is wrapped around in a dark purple/violet veil that is on his back. His arms are covered in a thick armor that seems to be pure energy that was compressed and his hair becomes a short blue but with a black tint. His bare chest is showing with a small dark jacket wrapped around him. His sword also becomes a Katana/Rapier mix blade with an unusual curved spike gaurd, with a long hilt and slightly shorter blade. However, as it seems, the entire blade, hilt and all, is utilized by Seireitou when in battle. :Bankai Special Ability: In Bankai, Seireitou claims that his reiatsu is now "alive" and is able to move in any way it sees fit. Like with Shikai, he is also able to trade places with Shin'yu Seireitou. By alive, he means that his reiatsu now has a mind of it's own, and can move in any way. Seireitou's most powerful weapon in this state is the reiatsu itself, and it appears to have a mind of its own; when a strike that was meant for Ryan missed, the reiatsu itself stretched off of Seireitou's arm and hit Ryan before he could react. Since the reiatsu is sentient, it is extremely difficult, if not impossible, to predict, as Seireitou was followed by Ryan's eyes, but the reiatsu was not. The reiatsu can also stretch far from the body, as when Seireitou was shown using his 'arms' to attack Ryan from great distances. With a simple wave of his hand, he can send a shockwave of destruction that can destroy even a large pillar in Hueco Mundo. Apparently the shockwave has been actually named "Shockwave Devastion" and it can be charged with different levels of power. He solidifies this reiatsu into a sphere and holds it in his blade. Seireitou then releases the reiatsu in the form of a massive wave of chakra from the focus point. The blast is so powerful, that it was capable of destroying four Heaven Palace gates without losing any of its momentum. The reiatsu armor around his body, while being solid, is only strong enough to defend against powerful spiritual and physical attacks. ::Yeongjeog Apryeokajungan: (영적압력중간, Korean for Reiatsu Medium) is one Seireitou's Bankai techniques. Using this technique, Seireitou can control the effects of his Bankai's special ability. He can even create certain shapes such as weapons from the reiatsu, and can control it's path in any way. With this, Seireitou's Bankai works in a similar way to Parvulo Rey's Segunda Etapa, being able to control the reiatsu in any way he sees fit. ::Joukai Sutoraiku: (天国ストライキ, lit. Heaven's Strike). When Seireitou prepares the attack, he begins to gleam with a strong intensity of white shining light. Once enough power has been gathered, Seireitou strikes with astounding power, in the shape of a large white bird. When Minkai was struck by this, and seemingly survived, he mentioned how just a few seconds before being hit, he could actually see the golden gates of heaven within the blast's white light. ::Kumiho: (九尾狐, lit. Nine Tailed Fox). In reference to the name of his Zanpakutō, Seireitou is able to summon a skulk of foxes. The foxes are controlled verbally by Seireitou and will chase down the enemy with the intent to cling via a bite. Upon biting the enemy or getting close enough, the foxes erupt in explosions of varying size and power. Seireitou seems to be able to summon them without limit, thus overwhelming the enemy with their sheer numbers. These foxes are apparently pieces of Seireitou's soul that they are able to split apart and control in battle. Ryan Getsueikirite remarks that they are like flames, as they reform from any harm done to them (even if they are literally cut into pieces) to continue their attack without pause. It seems the origin of these foxes are from the amounts of reiatsu manipulated by Seireitou's Bankai. *'Shukai:' Not Yet Revealed. Due to gaining his Ukiyo and Shikyo Zanpakuto, Shukai was replaced with the Kansei Tamashi release. Shuāngrìxīnyuè For the manifested spirit of Shuāngrìxīnyuè that appears in the Zanpakutō Escapement arc see Shuāngrìxīnyuè (spirit). Shuāngrìxīnyuè (雙太陽和月亮, lit. Twin Sun and Moon) is the name of the Zanpakuto that Yōhan's power and soul is used by Seireitou to gain his Ukiyo Zanpakuto. It's sealed appearance is that of a katana that Seireitou wears on his back hip, right beside his Jiǔjīnsèmáo Zìyóushǒunǎo. It has a gold hilt with a silver/white cresent moon guard. *'Shikai:' Upon using the command, "Water the Moon Red, Burn the Sun Black", Shuāngrìxīnyuè releases with a large storm of white lightning that shatters and devastates the entire area in a massive storm of shock. Upon releasement, Shuāngrìxīnyuè becomes a Chokutō, with a black hilt along with a cresent white sun pattern on it. :Shikai Special Ability: In Shikai, it seems to be able to project and respond to Jiǔjīnsèmáo Zìyóushǒunǎo's spirit, going as far as to allow any rage within the Zanpakuto's heart to be released in the form of black and scarlet waves of reiatsu. Basically, the emotions within the blade and Seireitou himself are projected and used as weapons in battle. When he is angry, it will destroy. When he is sad, hurt, and worried, it can heal. When he is burdened, he can create illusions. However, should Seireitou remain calm, it possesses the power to synchronize with his opponent's Zanpakuto's spirit and turn it against it's master. ::Rìyuètán: (日月潭, lit. Sun Moon Lake) is the name of one of Shuāngrìxīnyuè's techniques in Shikai. By sending down a powerful current of lightning down the blade, the radiating and chirping blade can easily cut through steel. Furthermore, the body of the person cut by the sword goes numb, taking away their freedom of movement. The sound that the blade makes is compared to that of a million birds chirping. *'Bankai:' Shuāngrìxīnyuè becomes Zhūbìtè Shuāngrìxīnyuè (太陽と月の最高神ツイン, lit. Supreme God of Twin Sun and Moon). Shuāngrìxīnyuè's Bankai is really just the synchonization of it and Jiǔjīnsèmáo Zìyóushǒunǎo's Bankai. When Seireitou uses both Bankai at once, Jiǔjīnsèmáo Zìyóushǒunǎo's Bankai blade disappears and is replaced with a giant Kusarigama War Fan which has black fur at the very bottom. Also, his Bankai armor becomes Black instead of Dark Blue, and becomes twice as strong, being able to stand up to Uso's Getsuga attacks. However, when Shuāngrìxīnyuè's Bankai is used solely, Seireitou is instead draped with large white robes with a red hakama and belt. :Bankai Special Ability: In Bankai, Zhūbìtè Shuāngrìxīnyuè works in sync with Jiǔjīnsèmáo Zìyóushǒunǎo's Bankai. Similar to Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto and Byakuya Kuchiki, Seireitou sends his massive amounts of reiatsu around him in the form of an ocean that surrounds him. By spirling his sword, he grows one large black and one large white flame-like wing with gold lining on both, along with his sword becoming covered in black/white reiatsu. The aura of this weapon can disintegrate anything that Seireitou waves the sword at, changing it into nothing more than ash and engulfing the surrounding landscape in white flames covered in black lightning discharge. It's power is similar to Sydonay Senseirei's Nietono no Shana, except as proven in battle, Seireitou's is more intense, controlled and strong enough to completely blow away the "pitiful embers" of Sydonay. ::Kashyapa Hanullim: (されているライトの最高くんへ, lit. To Swallow the Light's Supreme Being). This technique summons large amounts of golden flames covered in black glitters of Reiryoku that surround Seireitou and his target(s). It is fired in concentrated amounts, in the shape of waves seen in water. However, this seems to meerly be the initial ability of this technique, as this slowly forces a change in the outside world. It forces both the sun and moon to move against their gravitational will, and causes them to meet, causing an unusual eclipse that jumpstarts a large Aurora Borealis in the sky. *'Kansei Tamashi:' Seireitou's Release is named Hēisèrì Yínyuèliàng (검은태양실버문, lit. Black Sun, Silver Moon). Seireitou's Kansei Tamashi is quite unusual, as he takes on a form unlike that of his Zanpakuto Spirit and himself as well, but more of a mix between the two. It is literally the synchonization of both Jiǔjīnsèmáo Zìyóushǒunǎo and Shuāngrìxīnyuè's Souls, allowing the two to literally become one being. In this state, Seireitou's Hair becomes a combination of both him and the spirits, a long purple that is tied up in a Japanese Style by Reishi-created Chopsticks. His outfit consists of a white kimono with purple and blue trimming and features. He possesses only one Zanpakuto, that is in the shape of a traditional Habaki. He also wears a white hakama, with purple lining, along with a purple/scarlet robe belt. While in this state, Seireitou has achieved his most powerful state, causing him to be equally matched with Omniel at this level. Seireitou promised to keep this form a secret, till he needed it. :Kansei Tamashi Special Ability: In this state, Seireitou possesses absolute manipulation of reishi, including the dimenional reishi that makes up the Existant Realm, Heaven, and Hell. Seireitou can summon waves of spiritual energy, in any unique form, acting as a shield or as an offense. "Spacial Regression Conflict" and "Reishi Torrental Manipulation", the two concepts of the Sennami technique, are mixed along with the energies of Life, Death, and Tīrthika. These are kept in the frame of Jiǔjīnsèmáo Zìyóushǒunǎo and Shuāngrìxīnyuè's Reiatsu, and thus allow Seireitou to gain a final state of his power. He can use this reishi in a graceful manner, instead of his usual berserk fighting style. He names his techniques in this state with a poetic name, that furthers the graceful state of Seireitou at this level. ::Jook Am: Named after the GTF Taekwondo Form, Jook Am allows Seireitou to synchronize the "Sky" and "Earth". By doing this, Seireitou possesses control over the skies, and everything that makes up the heavens. However, for this to work, Seireitou must remain frozen and must enter a state of Awakened Meditation, in order for the technqiue to work. Should Seireitou lose his concentration or move, the technique will fail. ::Moon Moo: Named after the ITF Taekwondo Form, Moon Moo grants him the power to create real illusions, capable of entering the real world. This power is simply reality-warping, with the limitation of, the illusion must be pre-made before the power enters the real world. Seemingly he can use this ability without having the illusion to appear in the real world, but only in the mind. ::Kashyapa Hanullim - Tong Il: (されているライトの最高くんへ統一, lit. To Swallow the Light's Supreme Being - Unification). This technique serves as a follow up on the original Kashyapa Hanullim used in Bankai of Shuāngrìxīnyuè. Once the Sun and Moon have finally met, in a perfect Solar Eclipse, Seireitou may initiate his most powerful attack. By stabbing his sword on the ground, 9 large pillars are summoned that circle Seireitou and his Opponent(s). Seireitou's Zanpakuto is covered in scarlet/black flames with gold and silver glittering reishi. Seireitou will raise his Blade to the Heavens, as the 9 Pillars fire large beams of Reishi into the skies. For that moment, Hell, Heaven, and the Mortal Realm all rejoin as one Dimension. All of the energies gather into a compressed ball of whirling Reiatsu that is focused above, in the middle of the 9 Pillars. Seireitou eyes start to glow into a dark state of purple, as his body is covered in multi-colored glitter (Red, Black, Silver, Gold, and Purple). Upon the final call, the ball of whirling reiatsu is sent down at the speed of lightning, making it undodgeable. The blast impact of this attack is so great, that Seireitou must flash away over hundreds of miles away in order to dodge any recoil. However, the price of control and reiatsu amount is so great, that Seireitou cannot fight any longer from usage of this technique. Once this attack is used, Seireitou is unable to use his Reiatsu or Unseal his Zanpakuto. His hair also transforms into Black instead of his usual Pearl color, to represent his temporary power loss. Hollow Powers & Abilites Seireitou has demonstrated the ability to use both Shinigami and Hollow abilities. After donning his Hollow Mask, Seireitou demonstrated even more frightening abilities which he doesn't normally use in battle. Basically he knows what Hollow Seireitou and Jiǔjīnsèmáo Zìyóushǒunǎo know but adds his own powers while using his Mask. Summoning the Mask: When Seireitou dons his Hollow Mask, he unleashes with a burst of spiritual energy that falls around Seireitou as black rain, which Ryun remarks that it may be blood from Seireitou's enemies that has been gathered by the blade. An unusual thing about Seireitou's Hollow transformation is that his hair color changes from a pure pearl color to a dark scarlet red. His blade also becomes jet black, mostly the blade itself. However, this seems to only happen when he draws more power from Sanagi. Vast Spiritual Power: While wearing the mask, the spiritual power Seireitou possesses becomes even greater than before. His spiritual power is so great, that he was considered equal to Kenji. Full Hollow Trasformation: When Seireitou uses his Mask, he claims that he has no need to possess a "Arrancar-like" second form, like Ichigo Kurosaki. He claims to have mastered his Hollow's power through a Ceremonial Fight, which is the fight brought upon by Reverse Hollowfication. Seireitou can also utilize his Hollow Mask's power by simply donning yellow/black eyes, almost exactly like Hollow Seireitou's eyes. An unusual thing about Seireitou's Hollow transformation is that his hair color changes from a pure pearl color to a dark scarlet red. His blade also becomes jet black, mostly the blade itself. However, while the Full Hollow transformation hasn't been used, Haizo once commented to Ryan that it is a beautiful, yet devastating being of immense being. When Ryan got the idea to tempt Sei into using it, Haizo warned him not to, for it will bring about destruction far beyond what any enemy could cause. Seireitou transforms into a Beautiful Silver Glowing Kitsune with 9 Tails that are all dipped in a Mystic Gold at their edges where they begin. His legs and arms are ablaze with Reiatsu taking the form of a mystic Blue Flame. Hollow Combat: When Seireitou fights with his mask on his fighting style becomes more instinctive than practiced. The Hollow mask also makes Seireitou more ruthless, akin to the battle style of Hollow Seireitou. Throughout the duration the Hollowfication, Seireitou has shown less concern for injuries to his person, even going so far as to ignore grievous wounds to continue fighting. However, Seireitou does not fight like a berserker, but more elegantly. His body flows elegantly when engaging in combat, so finely tuned that he can stop his attacks at a moment's notice and subsequently execute lethal attacks with absolute precision. Enhanced Strength: While using the Hollow mask, Seireitou gains a substantial increase in strength. As evident when he instinctively block an attack from Perentorio in his released state and after unleashing his Hollowfication state in his battle with Yusei, even was able to slightly pierce his sword. Power Augmentation: While wearing the mask, Seireitou's Hollow powers supplement his Shinigami powers, giving him a vast increase in both strength and speed. The explanation for this is that since Hollows boost their natural abilities by obtaining spirit power around them, either by absorbing it in its ambient form or devouring it directly from another living being, Seireitou attains power from three separate sources: that from himself (drawn using his Shinigami powers), that from his immediate environment (drawn with the help of his Hollow powers), and that from his Zanpakuto (Jiǔjīnsèmáo Zìyóushǒunǎo), allowing him to draw power from all three sides. It could even be suggested that the Hollow mask allows Seireitou to recapture the energy he constantly leaks into the environment, making him more efficient. Shikon Hisakiten: When Seireitou wears his mask, the power, speed, blast area, force, and size of the Shikon Hisakiten becomes drastically augmented to the point of exterminating multiple foe to a certain degree. Sonído: Seireitou manages to move at exceedingly incredible speeds, quick enough to appear behind Kenji's back and effectively counter him before the former could even turn to face him. Kenji also comments that his speed is not reached by the use of Flash Step; he actually uses Sonido. Quad-Focused Cero: This cero is much stronger then a regular cero, because it is focused and compressed hollow energy that moves in the blink of an eye. Also, Seireitou can use this form of cero in just his hollow mask form, taking a dark scarlet/red color, and even a Jet Black color at times. Garganta: (黒腔, ガルガンタ, Garuganta; Japanese for "black cavity," Spanish for "throat") is how Hollows move to and from Hueco Mundo. It literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway. Cero Crepúsculo: Spanish for "Zero Twilight". Though he tends to use his Aoshan, Cero Crepúsculo is a special Cero that Seireitou uses while in his Mask state. It's blast range is the same as Cero Oscuras, and it's power is determined by the amount of reiatsu Seireitou puts into it. It is a black and white color cero, to represent the two sides of Twilight. Shinkūmyō Powers Shinkūmyō (空の存在, lit. Empty Existance) are Xiāochú that have underwent a form of transformation involving the power of a Blanks' rejoining of it's Memory and Energy, becoming entirely new beings. Shinkumyo of this kind, grow a Blank-like Entity within themselves and can access it's power. The inner being is usually called the Inner Rosary, and is created when one attempts to supress their memories and feelings to an extent, to which they create a being within themselves. Seireitou's Inner Rosary is named Sanagi and exists within Seireitou's Inner World. To access his Shinkūmyō Powers, he uses a release command; "Rejoin the Chains of my Mind and Soul" and follows it up by stating the inner being's name, which in this case is Sanagi. This causes Seireitou to access a new state, to which his appearance drastically changes. He dresses in a tattered, casual white/pearl kimono with what seems to be a long-collared red cape on his back, relating to a Blank's Headpiece. His eyes have become snake-like and lavender, and his hair has become more wilder and is silver/pearl with a lavender tint to it. He wears a golden cloth around his waist and no footwear. While possessing all of the basic abilities that come with a Shinkūmyō, the full extent of his powers are still unknown but he managed to quickly overpower Ryuunaku in his released state, who earlier completely dominated Seireitou while using his Kansei Tamashi/Hollow Mask combination. Releasing his Restraints: As per to his release of power, the retraints on his mind and body have been removed, allowing him to bring his power to it's absolute peak. This causes all limitations and "barriers" of the Mind, Body, and Soul to be broken down and released. Shikai, Bankai, and Kansei Tamashi have melded together, removing the barriers between them, allowing Seireitou to access all of his power in one go. He fights like Sanagi, and will summon reishi chains to the hilt to swing his blade around, custom to Sanagi's way of fighting. His blade, now being only one, remains by it's Kansei Tamashi name; Hēisèrì Yínyuèliàng (검은태양실버문, lit. Black Sun, Silver Moon). Instant Regeneration: Like many Blanks, this form shows the ability to instantly regenerate any wound and even a missing limb. Enhanced Spiritual Power: His spiritual power is unknown, but Seireitou's already immense spiritual power increases drastically, and it is so overwhelming, that Ryan, Sakura, and Kai couldn't even breathe while they sensed his spiritual pressure, even though they were at another end of Hueco Mundo, far from Seireitou. Enhanced Reflexes: Although mostly not seen, Seireitou was able to easily dodge Ryan's Chánlánbǎoshí which as aimed at his head at close range. (Note: Ryan did admit he did have trouble controlling it) Enhanced Strength: Seireitou's strength is still unknown, but he managed to easily destroy a large portion of Las Noches's roof with the wake of a single slash of his sword and barehandedly crushed Ryan's strongest attack, and forced it to collapse before Ryan even got a chance to launch it. Enhanced Durability: Seireitou's durability has greatly increased, able to withstand several large explosions in his battle with Ryuunaku at close range with no visible damage. His skin and hands are also strong enough to catch and hold onto Ryan's strongest attack, without any damage. Unarikyo: His speed has reached a level where he leaves shimmering rainbow-colored after-images in his place. He can easily dodge, and it appears like Omniel's ability to teleport through a wormhole-like teleportation ability. Nevetheless, his speed is great enough to slice down several Blanks and Shinigami, without even appearing as if he ever moved, but meerly "existed" on one end, and now exists on the other end. Developed Techniques Getsuga Kenkon (宇宙の穴あけ器, lit. Piercer of the Universe): Getsuga Kenkon is a technique developed by Seireitou during his time as a Shinkūmyō. Seireitou gathers huge amounts of reishi from all chosen surrounding life forms, and conduct that energy into a massive sphere of astounding destructive power. Energy takes the visual form of sparkling, glittering wisps when adding to the mass. The creation of the attack promotes a calm breeze away from the glowing blade full of the stored energy, which turns into a strong continuous gale and expels colorful bands or radiation of Northern Lights-esque aurora. When used it is quite swift and quickly shot off from the blade's tip as it forms, and if Seireitou isn't careful of it, the Getsuga Kenkon could absolutely obliterate any target. Quotes * (Before using Shikon Hisakiten) "Infinite time stopped beating it's heart, and humans burnt away without making any noise. Not one person notices as the world becomes dislocated and is covered in the flames of heaven.... Shikon Hisakiten." * (To Byakko, after being asked if the Vizards were on the Gotei 13's side) "Isn't it obvious? Of course we aren't. We're not on your side. We're against Akujin. And we're on Ryan's side." * "How amusing. It appears that even Demons are afraid of Death." * "As long as you are naive, you will never be able to reach me with your blade." * "Are you telling me to exploit an opening for the likes of you? Do not speak out of your league." * (To Ryan) "Just an average power level... and I thought you were special." * (About Kento learning the Sennami) "Amazing... in a week, he's learned a move that took me 20 years to master..." * "Even without a Zanpakuto, a Shinigami still has Hand to Hand. You rely too much on your Reiatsu!" * (To Omniel) "You seem to take delight in seeing other people suffer. And you treat life like a disposable commodity! You destroy homes. You take the lives of innocent, peace-loving people. You even take the lives of children. Well, now, it's your turn! I'm going to finish you!" * "You might think you know everything there is to know about me... but really, you're not even close." * (About Ryan) "The boy doesn't mean any harm Hakudoshi, he just hasn't learned how to control his passion." * (To Sanagi) "You can control my mind and my body; but there's one thing a Xiāochú always keeps, HIS PRIDE!" * (To Kariudo) "You're not going... anywhere. You will pay for your part in this, just as Myoken soon will. But I want you to know... I do this not for my land, not for my friends, but because you thought you could make one of the Sānrǎo a slave to your whims!" * "What are you so afraid of, Myoken? Isn't this what you wanted? I warned you. I told you what would happen if you pushed me too far. But you didn't listen. You forced me to awaken my hidden power, and now that you've seen it, you're afraid... because you know that I'm going to destroy you." Trivia thumb|300px|right|Seireitou's Theme * Seireitou's Official Soundtrack is "Bleach Fade to Black OST #22". * Seireitou's Official Song is "Colors of the Heart by UVERworld, "Joint" by Kawada Mami and "Endscape" by UVERworld. * Seireitou Kuchiki was actually a Prototype character created to try out several ideas all at once. This article is actually the completed final result of my Seireitou character. * He is the first Vizard shown able to activate Bankai with his zanpakutō in its sealed state, in Bleach Otrosendero. * When first thought, Seireitou was designed to mirror Byakuya Kuchiki in terms of family status and Tōshirō Hitsugaya in terms of personality. His Fighting Style was centered around Ulquiorra's method of swordfighting, while his hand to hand was inspired by my own martial art Taekwondo, who's ancestor was Taekkyeon. * Seireitou's name came from the words "Pure" from Sei, ''"Soul" or "Spirit" from rei, and tou being a popular ending given to a male's name. * Though he is a recruiter, he is the unofficial leader of the Order of the Vizards, with Jae Akihito being leader in Seireitou's times of absence. * His Zanpakutō's Name, Jiǔjīnsèmáo Zìyóushǒunǎo, seems to possess one of the longest, if not the longest name of all Zanpakuto. * Yanni Sholla has stated that Seireitou is best identified by a Fox. * He however holds the self-proclaimed title for the fastest Wúpiào among all of the Vizards. * Seireitou is currently the only living holder of Shukai, that isn't a Deity or God. Though, he seems to possess the 10 minute limit as opposed to the normal 15 minute limit. * Seireitou is the first Vizard to appear in Bleach Otrosendero (All Three), as well as the first Xiāochú. Weaknesses Though being one of the most strongest characters in the Bleach Universe, he is not without weakness. *He has an irrational fear of cats, this includes Zanpakuto with a cat spirit. *Lacking a Deity Body, Seireitou's Shukai takes it's toll on him. Everytime Seireitou resorts to the Shukai release, in the aftermath, he is usually hospitalized for a month's time or so minimum. *Though he holds an honor code for not hurting females in battle, this rule seems to only be negated when fighting someone of demonic properties, who isn't a real woman. Other then that, he cannot bring himself to cause harm to females. *Seireitou's Bankai possesses seemingly no time limit. However, like Shukai, he is greatly harmed after using it. He is usually hospitalized for a week's time and temporarally loses the ability to manipulate reiatsu. *Though his offensive and speed are top-notch, almost matching that of Echo's, he greatly lacks in defensive and healing abilities. His Zanpakuto possesses one of each, though to a limited extent, and can only be used once or twice per release of his Shikai. *Seireitou seems to be slightly hemophobic, possessing a slight fear in causing blood to spill. This only applies to when larg amounts are spilled. If it is a few cuts or so, or a arm covered in blood, he isnt phased really. However, should the person or him be covered in blood, he usually freezes in shock at the slight of the large amounts of blood. Navigation Category:Royal Family Category:Male Category:Vizard Category:Shinigami Category:Xiāochú